Atlantis Letter Poetry
by Abydos
Summary: Letter Poetry on the main characters of Stargate Atlantis. Currently In Progress, blank letters will be filled in time.
1. Stargate Atlantis

**STARGATE ATLANTIS **

**S**pin-off of Stargate SG-1  
**T**hree, number of failed inceptions of SGA (SG-1 Seasons 5-7) through SG-1 feature films, originally located on Earth, before it became SG-1's companion series.  
**A**nother Galaxy, that where Atlantis is located  
**R**ising, the name of pilot episode  
**G  
A**thosians, friendly aliens, and our allies, who we met during our first off-world mission in the Pegasus Galaxy  
**T  
E**arth, that's where Atlantis was originally going to be located, but the frequent renewals of SG-1 forced the producers to move it to Pegasus

**A**surans, one of the enemies on Stargate Atlantis  
**T  
L  
A  
N  
T  
I  
S**


	2. John Sheppard

**JOHN SHEPPARD **

**J  
O  
H**ighly skilled pilot with a checkered past  
**N**ot afraid to voice his opinions

**S  
H  
E  
P**uddle Jumper, the name Sheppard picked for Jumpers, and it stuck.  
**P  
A**thos, name of the first alien planet he visited after arriving at Atlantis  
**R**anking military commander of Atlantis, which he became after the death of Colonel Marshall Sumner  
**D**


	3. Rodney McKay

**RODNEY MCKAY **

**R**ussia, he was assigned there to advise their new naquadah reactor program  
**O  
D**oesn't acknowledge that people are smarter than he is, he thinks he's smarter than everyone else  
**N  
E**stranged Sister, Jeannie Miller, hasn't really talked to her since he got pregnant while she was in university  
**Y**

**M**iller, Jeannie, Rodney's sister, never forgave her after she got pregnant when she was in university  
**C**arter, Samantha, fellow astrophysicist, he's in love with her  
**K  
A**ncient writing translator, he's not as good as Daniel Jackson, but he's good enough at reading it  
**Y**


	4. Teyla Emmagan

**TEYLA EMMAGAN **

**T**agan, Teyla's dead father  
**E  
Y  
L**eader of the Athosians of the planet Athos  
**A**

**E**xtra-sensory awareness of the Wraith when they are near  
**M**ainland, that's where her people are currently located  
**M  
A  
G**ood singer  
**A**n outsider, Teyla often feels like when she's among members of the Atlantis Expedition  
**N**ative to the Pegasus Galaxy


	5. Ronan Dex

**RONAN DEX **

**R**unner, hunted by the Wraith, after they attacked his homeworld, Sateda  
**O**nce a military solder  
**N**o Wraith can feed on him, apparently.  
**A**iden Ford, the man who Sheppard and Teyla were looking for when they were captured by Ronan, they met Ronan on P3M-736  
**N**

**D**efended his homeworld during a devastating Wraith culling seven years ago  
**E**xceptional hunter  
**X**


	6. Elizabeth Weir

**ELIZABETH WEIR **

**E**xpert in international politics  
**L**eader of the Atlantis expedition  
**I  
Z  
A**ncient outpost, where she was transferred to after being in command of the SGC, upon the promotion of Jack O'Neill  
**B**rokered a half dozen of the most sensitive international treaties in modern times  
**E  
T**wo actresses have played her  
**H**enry Hayes, placed her in command of the SGC, after moving General George Hammond to a new position in Washington

**W**ork in diplomacy was referenced by Daniel Jackson when drafting the initial treaty for the Tok'ra-Earth alliance.  
**E  
I  
R**ussian, one of five languages she can speak, along with Latin


	7. Carson Beckett

**CARSON BECKETT **

**C**hief medical officer of the Atlantis expedition  
**A**ncient Gene Therapy, procedure created by him  
**R**odney McKay, got kissed by Rodney (while under the influence of Cadman) when he shared his body with Lt. Laura Cadman  
**S**cottish  
**O  
N**ot especially technologically inclined

**B**iologist  
**E  
C**ontrol Chair, Ancient, he hates sitting in after he accidentally activated a dormant drone weapon  
**K  
E  
T**urtles, he left those wee baby turtles behind, when he left Earth to take back Atlantis from the Asurans  
**T**


	8. Aiden Ford

**AIDEN FORD **

**A**tlantis expedition's lead reconnaissance unit in the Pegasus Galaxy, he is second-in-command to Major John Sheppard  
**I  
D  
E**nzyme, Wraith, he need this to stay alive, but he can leaned off if it without killing him  
**N**

**F**led the city in a Puddle Jumper because he believed his colleagues were trying to tame or reverse his new abilities  
**O**ne year, how long he was a member of Sheppard's exploratory team  
**R  
D**


End file.
